


Blue Hydrangea

by Tmas



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Apologies, F/M, Hatred, Loss, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 13:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tmas/pseuds/Tmas
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Amelie decides to visit someone special. On her journey, she sees many cheerful and merry families and lover's along the way, fueling some deep frustration and emotions she didn't k is she had.





	Blue Hydrangea

The sound of her black heels clacked against the pavement as Amelie walked down the snowy sidewalk. There was a nip in the air tonight, not that it bothered the blue skinned assassin, she was used to extreme conditions. Despite her training, Amelie wore a navy blue trench coat and black leggings, her hair, dark and let down from her usual ponytail. Amelie continued down the beaten path set before her, passing couples and families sharing in joyous banter and being merry. It was Christmas Eve and Paris was draped in decorations. 

Amelie noticed a family, a father, a mother, and their little girl carrying gift boxes and singing Carol's to the season. Amelie stopped for a moment, overlooking them, studying them. Amelie scoffed, picking her steps back upon the path. Family was something she despised, making her sick at the very sight and those little things, children they're called, gross! 

“Heh, buffoons…” Amelie said, scoffing again.

Carrying on, Amelie came to a crosswalk, waiting her turn and preceding forward. The night was lit up, an ocean of lights and sounds traversed the streets and stores, boutiques, and restaurants. Amelie hated this season, aside from the cold, the holidays were a sore subject. She was a loner, always alone and she liked that. 

On the other side of the street, a couple sat on a bench holding one another, the man pulled the other in for a peck on the lips and rested the other head on his chest. The moment was sweet and endearing, Amelie again getting sick at the sight of all this happiness. Not even giving their moment the time of day, she continued on. 

Amelie caught a flower shop, decorated in roses and jumbo mum's along the windows and decided to venture inside. The door rang a small bell as the door closed behind her. An old woman came out from the back of the shop, smile in tow.

“Merry Christmas my dear, how can I help you?” the shopkeeper asked.

Amelie looked around for a second, taking in the sights of the freshly cut flowers. It was beautiful, even to Amelie. 

“I...I need some flowers, they're for someone...we special.” Amelie replied, struggling to let her works flow freely. 

“Ah I see. I can tell you're new to this so allow me to help. I have just the thing dear. Give me a few.”

Amelie nodded in response and the woman disappeared into the back. Amelie walked over to a patch of white hydrangeas. Among them was a single blue flower, alone, almost isolated. The very sight was, in an odd way, emotional, a seemingly foreign concept to her. Amelie began to rethink her visit to this shop, it was stupid. 

“What am I doing here?” Amelie said, whispering to herself. 

Amelie gave up and made her way to the door, only to be interrupted by the old woman returning. 

“Here you are dear, a beautiful bouquet for that special someone.”

The woman held a gorgeous bouquet of flowers wrapped in a beautiful flower print paper with a red bow holding them perfectly in place. The flowers were an assortment of whites and yellows with greenery sprinkled in for just the right amount of love between the colors. Amelie was stunned for a moment, flowers weren't her thing but they were perfect.

“Well, what do you think?”

Amelie stood there, eyes set upon the bouquet before her. “Exquisite.”

“I knew you'd love them! Now then let's ring you up.”

Amelie promptly paid the woman and left the shop behind her with the flowers in hand. Her feet set upon the stone path once again, Amelie walked with a bit of a hindered step. Those hydrangeas, the blue left lone seemed to be a symbol of the current Amelie, tho she had a hard time admitting it. 

Almost at her destination, she stopped to view a pair of women. One had gotten down on one knee and proposed marriage. The other woman cried tears of joy, her response was yes, of course. They hugged and kissed in their joyous excitement. Amelie knew this feeling, resented this feeling.

“Enjoy your fake happiness while it lasts, love dies just like everything else…” Amelie said to herself. 

Amelie pressed on again, leaving the lovebirds in her dust. Finally she arrived at her destination, a cemetery. Amie walked through the gates, past the many graves left lone and abandoned. She made her way to a spot all the way in the back, arriving at a single headstone. Amelie stood there for a moment, silent and without action. Snow began to fall, a somber moment.

“Hello again. I brought you some flowers.”

Amelie set the flowers down in front of the grave, putting her hands in her pockets. She was riddled for a deep sadness, a feeling she'd been repressing for so long. The cold air seemed colder, nipping at her flesh. She was weakened, Amelie's reconditioning had slipped slightly. 

“It's nearly Christmas you know. The cattle of families and lover's are everywhere, it honestly makes me sick. I keep hearing all these holiday songs and the cheer and happy people. How can they be so happy? Don't they know it will fade away? Alas, maybe I'm the one who is jaded, they have something I'll never get again.” Amelie spoke, with a sad tone hindering her voice. 

Amelie took a moment to breathe, she was getting choked up. Amelie cleared her throat and looked up at the moon as the snow trickled down. She was truly alone here and she felt it. Amelie looked back down at the headstone, sad look in her eye.

“It took me a long time to muster the courage to come and tell you this. I'm sorry you died. I'm sorry Widowmaker killed you. I'm sorry that Amelie died along with you and I'm sorry that I'll never see the two of you happy together again.” Amelie said, struggling to get her words out.

Amelie began to weep, emotions finally capsizing her rugged exterior and breaking down her constructed walls. Amelie wiped the tears from her eyes, reflecting on her past life.   
“It's almost Christmas and look at me, I'm pathetic. I wish things were different, I wish I was in that grave in your place. Because the only thing I want for Christmas, is you…”

Amelie blew a kiss, trembling from her emotions. “Je t'aime Gérard…”


End file.
